This invention pertains to an electronic watermark embedding/detection technology for determining whether or not changes have been made to an original, and for specifying the location of the changes, when changes such as text string addition or deletion have been made to a printed document which has been watermarked, by inputting the document into a computer using a scanner or the like, and then processing the document.